


Getting Off on Me

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Multi, Public Sex, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a knack for finding them hookups, no matter where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off on Me

As much as Sam has a knack for research for getting the lowdown on the monster of the week, Dean has his own uncanny ability for finding out the best places for them to hook up. No matter the rinky-dinkness of the town they’re in, Dean always susses out the people willing to get down and dirty with a couple of drifters. Sam’s gotten his dick sucked by strangers nearly as many times as by Dean himself, and they both have barely shaved by on public indecency charges in more than one state. 

 

So when Dean comes strolling back to their table in the bar, bulge in his jeans and slight flush to his cheeks, Sam knows they’re going to be in for an interesting night. 

 

“C’mon, Sammy. We’re going for a drive.” 

 

Past the small circle of city lights, the road winds out into the rolling prairie. Dean carefully steers them onto a gravel road, grumbling as they bounce over a cattle guard. The thin strip of gravel and dirt winds through the pasture and into a thick copse of trees. There are other cars there already, a few with their headlights on to light up the area. Sam can see bare bodies before he even gets out, the sound of moans and slapping skin reaching his ears as he slides out of the Impala. A few people turn to look, stiff and wary until neither of them kicks up a fuss. 

 

Sam starts in on his button down, he and Dean stripping down to nothing more than their boots and undone jeans. They hang back for a moment just to watch, and Sam presses up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his brother’s bare torso. 

 

“You okay splitting up for a bit?” Sam murmurs, running his hands down Dean’s belly to tease at his cock. He can see his brother’s interest in a couple of groups of guys, but his own eye has been caught by a pretty brunette spread out on the hood of a nearby car. The guy fucking her is clearly boring her and Sam can’t help but want in. 

 

“Yeah, Sammy. Go for it.” Dean cranes his head around to steal a kiss, nipping at Sam’s lip before he slips out of his brother’s arms. Sam watches as Dean is welcomed into a circle of men, dropping to his knees in front of one of them as soon as they’ve exchanged a couple of words. 

 

The guy fucking the brunette is just pulling out when Sam ambles over, and she’s just starting to pull herself up when his hand lands on her back. “May I?” 

 

She laughs a little, shooting an amused look over her shoulder, but Sam catches the appreciation that flashes through her expression just before she turns away. 

 

“Be my guest.” 

 

With knowing fingers, Sam traces up her thighs to her pussy, feeling the warmth of her body and the residual left from getting fucked. She’s pretty pink and shiny wet, although he can feel more of it is store-bought than natural. Circling his thumb over her clit, Sam watches her clench and keeps at it until the first real moan falls from her mouth. He pulls away long enough to free his cock and roll on a condom, rubbing the head of his dick just over her lips and clit before pushing in. 

 

“Fuck,” she mutters when he bottoms out, hitting her cervix before he’s fully buried. Sam pulls out a bit and keeps his thrusts shallow enough so he doesn’t hurt her. One hand slips beneath her belly, resting just between her hips and pushing up. It betters his angle, dragging his cock along her sweet spot and gets her cursing again. 

 

“Filthy mouth,” he leans down to whisper against her cheek. “Dirty girl. You like that?” 

 

She pants and nods, shoving back against his thrust, taking him deeper than the first try. Sam lets go a little then, hammering in just to see her fingers scrabble across the hood. One hand disappears and bumps by his, her nails just brushing his dick as she strokes her own clit. Tight, so fucking tight as she squeezes around him, fluttering when she comes and groaning against sweat-slicked metal. 

 

Heat presses against his back, and warm lips drag over his neck. “Jesus, Sam. Don’t break the poor girl.” Dean coaxes him to a halt, gripping the base of his dick and forcing him to withdraw. The girl moans a little in disappointment, but is too satisfied to truly complain. There are other men waiting, anyway, as Dean draws Sam off to the side. 

 

Sam watches for a moment as another man takes his place, attention only drawn away when Dean drops down beside her in a mirror of her position. His hole is wet, fingered but probably not fucked - not that Sam cares. He takes the offer, pressing up and in and picking up the same hard pace that Dean had interrupted.  

 

It’s not hard to get off with Dean moaning below him, the sight of bare flesh all around and the scent of sex heavy in his nose. Sam feels drunk on it by the time his hips stutter and he pours thick and wet inside the condom. Dean’s twitching, tense but not quite there; Sam would almost be sorry for coming first, but there are already a few men waiting their turn with his brother. 

 

With a slap to Dean’s ass, Sam pulls out and drops the condom to the ground. The girl has slipped off, moving to the front seat of the car with yet another guy, leaving room for Sam on the hood. He’s not prepped, but there’s lube in his pocket, too, and it’s easy enough to wet his own fingers, reaching around to press them in his hole. There’s the sound of shoes scuffling and a lot of hushed talking, making Sam toss a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, a few more men are gathered around, either watching idly or stroking their cocks, and he raises an eyebrow at the closest one. Luckily, the man takes it for what it is and steps closer, reaching into his pocket to retrieve another condom. 

 

“You don’t have to. I’m clean,” Sam offers, but the guy just shakes his head. He’s attractive, tall and sporting a nice, cut cock. It stretches but doesn’t burn as he thrusts into Sam, a good starter all around. 

 

Dean’s grunting off to Sam’s right, the car rocking slightly with the fucking he’s getting. The guy above Sam grunts too, low and dark as he tries to thrust at his own speed. Hips snap against Sam’s ass, deep and hard, but slow and Sam settles in. He watches Dean’s expression shift between pleasured and bored before the rough guy finishes, and it morphs into stunned when what must be a thicker cock replaces him. 

 

“Fuck, Sammy.” 

 

“Cockslut,” Sam replies, smirking a little as Dean’s cheeks pink and his mouth goes slack. Tall guy pulls out, come splashing over Sam’s legs before he’s gone. The next guy goes in bare, smaller than the first but infinitely more talented. He strikes Sam’s prostate consistently enough to get him hard again, pressing back in disappointment when the guy comes inside him with a grunt. 

 

“Sorry darlin’,” he drawls, pulling out to make room for the next in line. 

 

Whines escape Dean’s lips, and Sam watches intently as his brother comes from just the cock inside him. A few more thrusts, and the random follows with  a low sound, making Dean shiver.

 

“He come in you?” 

 

Dean only nods numbly. Sam’s always marveled over what a slut for dick Dean can be, how strung out he gets when they do this; he’s not sure it’ll ever stop turning him on. 

 

A new cock, a new pace and Sam’s slowly floating up toward the point Dean reaches so easily. He gets another load or two on and in him, tacky warm and wet, sliding out of his hole and adding to the mess on his thighs. Then he and Dean both are being shifted up so they’re laying on the car, heads dangling off the side and new guys settling between their thighs. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean rasps, and Sam shares the sentiment. Some of the guys have moved to the other side of the car, pressing forward to shove their cocks in the brothers’ mouths. Dean’s lets him suck, but Sam chokes a little as his guy fucks in right away. He has to breathe around it, swallow the reflex dow and he takes the fourth and fifth strokes much more easily. Spit runs down his face, making his top half as messy as his bottom. Warm balls slap against him, musky and soft and Sam half wishes he could get his mouth around those instead. 

 

The guy in his mouth finishes on his face and neck, but the next doesn’t seem to mind the mess. Instead he scoops it up and offers it to Sam, cursing low when he sucks the man’s fingers clean. His cock isn’t as long as the first, but it’s thicker, lending to the ache in Sam’s jaw as he sucks and licks as best he can. This guy is uncut, and Sam takes his time tonguing at his foreskin, massaging it with his mouth; it turns out to be more than the man can take. He yanks out, stroking fast and hard to spurt over Sam’s chest. 

 

He feels wrecked by the time another man finishes in his mouth, and yet another in his ass. Dean’s gasping, having begged out of more face fucks for the time being. He’s just as messy as Sam and Sam can’t resist leaning over to lap some of the come from his brother’s skin. It shifts into a filthy makeout, the latest stranger pulling out of Dean all but forgotten as they press together. 

 

Sam’s sore but not too sore to miss out on riding his brother’s cock. Come slips out of him as he straddles Dean, and together they line up so Sam can sink right down. 

 

“Fucked you sloppy,” Dean murmurs, threading come-tacky hands into Sam’s hair to yank him down. They kiss bitingly, possessive and hungry the way they often are after watching strangers touch them. 

 

Leaning back, Sam sneaks a finger down to Dean’s ass, smiling at the little moan he gets. “You’re one to talk.” 

 

It’s not an easy angle, fingering Dean while riding him, but they manage. Dean’s got a great shot at Sam’s prostate, and the ache building in his gut tells him that this orgasm will simultaneously be great and hurt like hell. His thighs burn, and Dean’s fingers clenched on his waist are going to leave dark bruises, but Sam doesn’t care right now. One of those hands slides down to his cock, and a handful of strokes has him jerking, belly almost cramping as he shudders. Gritting his teeth, Sam grinds out a slew of curse words, sliding his fingers out of Dean so he can curl up. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” gets breathed out along Sam’s neck, and Dean gathers himself enough to pull out. 

 

“You want me to-”

 

“Fuck no,” Dean mutters, shoving Sam’s searching hand away from his cock. “M’sore. Don’t touch me.” 

 

With a little laugh, Sam nods weakly against his brother’s shoulder. It takes a while for them to recover, but they slide up enough for Sam to cradle Dean against the window of this stranger’s car. The brunette girl from before is perched on another vehicle, one man’s head between her thighs as two more touch and suckle her tits. She shoots them a dirty grin and a thumbs up, tugging at the hair of the man eating her out to coax him along when he starts to slack. 

 

“Should get her number. Seems like she’d be good to know,” Dean comments. They’ve got a cell in the glovebox, the numbers of connections and hookups across the country programmed in the unlikely event Dean’s sex radar should ever fail. 

 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees with a chuckle. “Maybe when she’s a little less occupied.” 


End file.
